


In Our House

by emirrart



Series: Feeding the Docks [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Pregnancy, martha is an absolute angel, oscar isn't dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emirrart/pseuds/emirrart
Summary: I'm a slut for happy mothers, so Martha got a whole story all to herself :)





	In Our House

Martha was stood scrubbing an overused pot in the tiny kitchen, her husband not caring to keep his hands to himself. The man seemed to have been overwhelmed by her maternal beauty in the morning, and he proceeded to gently kiss his wife’s neck, softly whispering sweet nothings into her delicate ears, his hand ghosting over her enlarged stomach and telling her that he wished that she wouldn't wear her corset - despite him knowing that they had been tested for women in such a delicate position as pregnancy, he couldn't help but worry that it may be hurting his child.

  
Sighing tenderly, she twisted her body around to lay a loving kiss on his cheek.

  
"Honestly, Oscar. The corset is of no danger to our little one." She gently replied.  
His face softened as he looked into her dainty hazel eyes, and allowed a small amount of his previous anxiety to drift away.

  
"I cannot help but worry, Martha. However, I will cease for your sake." He grinned, returning her kiss, but slightly redirecting himself to place it on her adorable, freckled nose, earning a soft giggle.

  
"Now, hurry on before you're late for your tea with Claude. You know how he gets when you're not punctual." She said, grinning and shooing him away with her hands.

 

With a final kiss and a wave goodbye, Oscar was out the door and down the street before Martha could even say an 'I love you.'

Returning to her brightly sunlit kitchen - her skirts swaying behind her with an angelic delicacy about them as she walked - she pondered on the words 'I love you.'

 

_"I love you."_

 

She doesn't remember ever needing to say those intricate words to her Oscar, as so much of their relationship was adorned with calm, soft touches. With the adoring gazes of innocent adoration, and the occasional word of admiration for one another before laying to rest in their bed.

 

Feeling the need to eat something, she delicately took the bread from the cupboard and began to slice it.

She suddenly felt a soft kick from her stomach and dropped the knife with a loud _clang_. Her bright, hazel eyes widened, and her lips split her cheeks in a proud, beaming grin.

 

"By God! He's begun to move!" She excitedly blurted out, holding her blushing cheeks in both hands and childishly jumping in proud bliss.

Allowing herself to giggle like a schoolgirl for a short while before attempting to recompose herself, she immediately ran up to her room to undo her tight corset. She had been overcome with such pride that she suddenly felt the overwhelming need to release herself so as to let her child move as much as he may need.

 

As she struggled with the laces, (she was distracted, as the baby had continued to kick constantly) she considered how to tell Oscar that their little angel had met such a milestone such as this.

 

For the next few hours, she practically shone with maternal dignity.


End file.
